Second Chance
by Lightning Lockhart
Summary: Lo que para muchos significó el inicio de una tragedia, para Red fue la esperanza de una segunda oportunidad.


**Hola a todos. Gracias por entrar y leer.**

**_Este fic participa del Reto de Apertura "¡Mi personaje favorito del Bosque Encantado!" del foro "Erase una vez, un Bosque Encantado__"._**

**_Discleirmer: Los personajes de Once Upon a Time no me pertenecen. Son utilizados en ésta hsitoria sin ningún fin de lucro._**

**_Personaje: Red Riding Hood._**

**_No. de palabras: 5,445_**

* * *

El silencio parece impenetrable en las profundidades del Bosque Encantado. Un cielo nublado cubre el desolado paisaje haciendo de la oscuridad un manto frío.

Ojos verdes se mantienen abiertos contemplando la nada, buscando una respuesta inexistente en el firmamento oculto tras la nebulosa lluvia que amenaza con caer. Hilos de plata se derraman por pálidas mejillas antes de caer en la cálida tela de una caperuza roja.

Esa figura envuelta tiembla con sollozos contenidos que no consiguen escapar a través de labios manchados de sangre. No logran alterar el ritmo de la vida nocturna siguiendo su curso en la inmensidad del momento.

Red intenta escapar de aquella terrible verdad escondida bajo su piel de porcelana. Una maldición latiendo en su sangre, en su cuerpo entero. Corriendo en su ser a la misma velocidad de sus latidos. La amenaza de una bestia se refleja en sus pupilas de brillante esmeralda. Una maldición que ni siquiera el amor verdadero puede romper.

-Peter.

Aquel nombre se eleva en un murmullo quedo, pero desaparece un segundo después.

Él nunca fue el lobo. Él no tenía la culpa. Su amor no pudo salvarlo sino por el contrario, lo llevó a la muerte en un festín plagado de brutalidad e inconsciencia.

-Asesiné a Peter.

Imágenes vagas entran a la mente de esa joven. Recuerda el rostro de su amado. Su sonrisa, Su cálida voz diciéndole dulces palabras al oído en aquellas noches donde la ventana forjada se abría únicamente para ese joven pueblerino poseedor de nada y aún así capaz de ofrecerla una libertad pasajera.

El último beso compartido es una daga afilada perforando su desbocado corazón. Con cada segundo el dolor en su pecho se extiende cómo hielo recorriendo sus venas. Le roba el aliento, la paraliza.

Red mantiene los ojos abiertos porque al cerrarlos aparece tras sus párpados la escena donde Peter depositó toda su confianza en ella. Un instante después recuerda ver los restos de su cuerpo en medio de un creciente charco de sangre. Recuerda ver las huellas de la bestia en medio de la perturbadora escena.

La castaña no puede olvidar el sabor de su carne, el calor de su piel. Quizá no recuerde por completo los hechos ocurridos, pero hay una parte dentro de sí que no le permite olvidar sus instintos. Una parte de su mente, no importa cuán pequeña, permaneció consciente durante su sangriento festín de luna llena, la consciencia se convirtió en pesadas cadenas atrapándola en aquel momento de despiadada brutalidad.

No importa cuánto empeño ponga para olvidar esa noche pues el sabor metálico de la sangre permanece en su garganta y el temor se mantiene viviendo en cada célula de su ser.

Un par de brazos rodean su menuda figura mientras un hombro se muestra ante ella cómo un refugio para desahogar sus penas, su remordimiento, su dolor, su infinita agonía.

-Blanca- llama la ojiverde con la voz quebrada, a mitad de un sollozo.

-Todo estará bien.

El mundo ha colapsado sobre la espalda de una mujer fuerte, pero al mismo tiempo sensible. Nadie puede ser lo suficientemente fuerte para aceptar un destino marcado por la luna llena. Un presente con potencial de ser un final feliz que se convierte en una interminable pesadilla en cuestión de segundos.

Todo lo que un día parecía real, perfecto, el futuro; se ha derrumbado ante una tormenta sacada de las profundidades de un pasado que jamás nadie imaginó y aquellos que pudieron predecirlo, fueron incapaces de evitarlo. Sólo queda el vago atisbo de un sentimiento, la sombra de un amor verdadero.

-¿Cómo puedes estar segura?

No hay forma de asegurar un final de cuento. No existe un camino sencillo para encontrar la felicidad. Blanca sabe lo difícil que es seguir adelante cuando se ha perdido por completo la esperanza. No hay dudas al renunciar a los sueños que tardaron demasiado en hacerse tangibles. Es complicado caminar cuando no existe una luz, por diminuta que sea, al final del túnel.

Quizá Red jamás encontrará a otro Peter, pero su familia permanece de pie detrás de ella. Queda su abuela. Aún quedan amigos capaces de ver más allá de los actos atroces que no pudo controlar.

-No te rindas ahora, Red. No estás sola.

La castaña se separa con brusquedad limpiando todo rastro de tristeza de su rostro para endurecer sus facciones. Su rostro de porcelana se mantiene bajo una máscara de inexpresividad practicada, pero no es suficiente para ocultar la tormenta, para esconder el vacío en sus ojos de esmeralda.

Camina en círculos rápidos antes de detener sus pasos de forma abrupta para mirar nuevamente a la pelinegra que un día encontró escondida en medio de gallinas, paja y huevos.

-Quizá estaría mejor sola- escapa el susurro de labios rojos.

Desesperación se refleja en esos ojos de esmeralda pues aquella joven teme a la vida que se extiende por delante de ella. Le aterra quedarse sola, pero al mismo tiempo no quiere herir a alguien más. El peso de una sola noche ha sido suficiente para dañar su visión del mundo entero. No podrá soportar otro embate de la bestia viviendo dentro de ella, no será capaz de domar a un demonio que posee su cuerpo.

No quiere reaccionar a mitad de la noche para descubrir que ha matado a un padre de familia, a una mujer embarazada, a un niño, a un joven, a cualquier ser humano.

Enterarse de aquella herencia que la convierte en un monstruo no colocó sobre sus hombros únicamente el peso de una muerte. Al caer la noche e incrementar el silencio llegan las muertes viviendo en el recuerdo. El dolor de un pueblo entero bañado en sangre que su forma inhumana derramó. Red no puede encontrar otra explicación que no sea el placer de hundir afilados colmillos en carne blanda.

Ha caído sobre su joven consciencia la muerte de la mitad de un pueblo. Si propia gente se armó de valor para enfrentarse a su forma bestial. En algún lugar de su mente recuerda el brillante fulgor de las antorchas encendidas así cómo los gritos airados de una multitud enardecida. Hombres y mujeres por igual. Todos anhelando tener su cabeza sobre el plato de lo que creen ser justicia.

Cada recuerdo hace crecer el dolor pues incluso la imagen de su abuela, de su hogar, aumenta la culpa en su interior, incluso si no ha sido ella la culpable de ese terrible destino. Su mente humana se perdió ante el poderío de una criatura que muchos creyeron mito. El lobo tomó el control completo de un cuerpo habitado por dos seres opuestos unidos por la fuerza de un destino frívolo y cruel.

La casa de la abuelita fue mucho más que un refugio; fue una prisión. Una endeble estructura para defender al pueblo, para salvar su frágil mente sin destruir su cuerpo. Las flechas de un arpón nunca estuvieron dispuestas a alejar a esa bestia, sino por el contrario, para mantener esa faceta oculta a la luz de la luna.

-Red- llama Blanca Nieves-. No tienes por qué alejarte. Tu abuela entiende esto mejor que nadie. Yo no tengo miedo, no me causas temor. Tú salvaste mi vida-. La pelinegra intenta acercarse a su compañera pero ésta reacciona con un paso hacia atrás-. Lobo o no, sigues siendo Red. Siempre serás mi amiga.

El rostro afilado de la ojiverde se contrae con una extensa gama de emociones hasta desaparecer en un segundo de inexpresividad. A pesar de su mayor esfuerzo los ojos verdes, reflejo del bosque rodeándoles, mantienen una misma expresión que no puede ser oculta bajo la luz etérea de la noche. Es una emoción que Red siente latiendo en cada fibra de su ser, en cada resquicio de su alma.

-No puedo hacerlo, Blanca. Tengo miedo.

Piel de porcelana se rompe con involuntarias olas de adrenalina que erizan cada centímetro. Labios rojos de rubí se abren ligeramente intentando expulsar una respuesta a una pregunta inexistente. Es entonces cuando la ojiverde se desploma por completo a mitad de un bosque oscurecido.

Hilos de plata se deslizan por sus mejillas mientras sus manos se aferran a la tierra bajo ella.

-No puedo hacerlo- murmura la joven de la capa roja-. No puedo hacerlo.

Blanca Nieves únicamente puede observar la estrepitosa caída. Un ataque de ansiedad ha hecho presa a una criatura inocente perdida en el abismo de su propia mente. Desconsolada ante el inminente recuerdo de una noche que jamás debió ocurrir. De un pasado confuso advirtiendo la llegada de un futuro tormentoso.

En ese momento de momentánea lucidez, Red ha regresado en el tiempo hasta ser aquella niña observando la puerta de su habitación esperando el momento en que su abuela llagara a su lado. Recuerda esa voz grave, áspera, cantando dulces nanas y hablándole sobre su madre.

-Lo siento, Blanca.

En un minúsculo parpadeo todo cambia.

Red se incorpora en un solo movimiento. Da un par de pasos hacia atrás incrementando la distancia que la separa de aquella hermosa joven que ha tomado el trono. Su respiración agitada tarda unos segundos en regularizarse. Sus pupilas permanecen dilatadas abriéndole la puerta al mundo de la oscuridad.

Una mirada es suficiente para comprender la situación. Quizá sean unos pocos metros los que existen entre ellas. Una distancia capaz de desaparecer en cuestión de segundos, pero es imposible alcanzar a la castaña.

La ojiverde ha interpuesto una barrera impenetrable e invisible para alejarse del mundo. Un abismo de inseguridades y miedos la rodea hasta aislarla por completo incluso estando junto a ellos que creen en ella, en su inocencia, en su bondad, en su esencia pura, en su lealtad.

-Lo lamento, Blanca- repite nuevamente la castaña.

Red da media vuelta para empezar una carrera desenfrenada sin mirar atrás. Sin contemplar siquiera la sola idea de volver a un pueblo al que ha destruido. No puede enfrentar la hostilidad con la que será recibida. No puede ver más allá de sus temores y es el miedo mismo lo que frena su instinto de regresar a casa para refugiarse entre los fuertes brazos de su abuela.

Blanca Nieves le pide a gritos que se detenga. El silencio se ve interrumpido por la voz de la pelinegra así cómo el estruendoso mecer de las ramas ante el veloz paso de una criatura mitad humana, mitad lobo.

Toda suplica muere al llegar a oídos sordos. No es suficiente la velocidad de Blanca para alcanzar a una mujer cuya fortaleza sale a flote con cada zancada. Cada paso aumenta la distancia hasta que la pelinegra le grita a la nada y el silencio consume sus palabras en el sosiego de una noche que se hace eterna.

Red ha desaparecido entre la densa maleza. Encontrando libertad en los confines del bosque.

Corre respirando el aire frío de un diciembre solitario. Corre intentando escapar de la pesadilla fluyendo por su sangre, transitando por sus venas. Corre mientras el cielo se abre dejando caer una cascada de devastador desconsuelo desde las alturas. Red corre hacia la esperanza que no tiene.

No entiende cómo los árboles extienden sus ramas desnudas intentando arrancarle el aliento, desprendiéndola de su capa roja. De su única protección contra la bestia. Parecen largos brazos extendidos para robarle la libertad que su espíritu animal reclama.

Su brillante mirada no percibe el movimiento de las nubes por encima de las copas de los árboles. La pálida luna se abre paso lentamente, alumbrando el camino ya trazado de la castaña. La luz etérea se cierne como un manto, aleja la oscuridad por un breve instante, es una fuente de fingido consuelo.

La castaña corre hasta perderse por completo en la locura de la luna llena. Adrenalina recorre su cuerpo impidiéndole escuchar el sonido de sus propios huesos al romperse para otorgarle una forma de la que no puede escapar.

No siente dolor alguno cuando sus poderosas patas golpean el suelo con vehemencia y su corazón bravío late desbocado. El tiempo se detiene cuando el viento se interna en su pelaje para acariciar su oscurecida piel.

La noche la arrulla con un cántico disimulado tras el aullido nacido en sus pulmones. Su mente se sumerge de nuevo en el mundo de la inconsciencia hasta que el mundo se pierde por completo en la oscuridad. Los recuerdos son reemplazados por la inminente necesidad de sentir el rugido brotando desde las entrañas de la tierra. Incluso cuando el origen de tan poderoso estruendo provenga de las alturas.

No importa nada más que las sensaciones invadiendo su cuerpo con sentidos desarrollados.

Pasan horas entre una cascada de lluvia que nubla el bosque entero. Destellos de luz se muestran imponentes en las alturas y Red, contempla a su alrededor sin entender lo que ha sucedido.

Entonces el Sol se levanta tras la séptima montaña, la calma regresa, la tormenta se evapora con los cálidos rayos de luz abrazando al desolado paisaje. Sombras oscuras se iluminan con pereza revelando los confines de un nuevo pueblo que conoce el dolor. No es consciente de la fuerza devastadora albergada en ese cuerpo, dominado por el impulso impertinente del instinto puro de un animal salvaje.

Red no consigue llegar más allá de los límites cuando su cuerpo colapsa ante el agotamiento. Ha corrido por interminables kilómetros de frondoso bosque, invadido por la apremiante oscuridad de una noche que pareciese eterna. Sus fuertes miembros la han llevado más allá de cualquier cascada, de cualquier claro, de cualquier caverna oculta a la sombra de un árbol caído.

Su pasado se ha mantenido cerca, le ha pisado los talones y ahora que su cuerpo exhausto ha detenido la carrera, la alcanza de golpe cerrando los grilletes alrededor de las finas muñecas que aparecen nuevamente cuando la luz del Sol acaricia aquel pelaje de oscura tonalidad.

El efecto de la noche abandona sus pupilas regresando a ellas el tono de la esmeralda. Se revela a una niña asustada escondida bajo la piel de una mujer, bajo la sombra de un ángel desterrado de las alturas.

El Sol hace relucir el sudor cubriendo su frente así cómo la piel expuesta de sus brazos fornidos. La tierra bajo ella la reclama, la mantiene ahí, derrumbada ante su inminente derrota contra la vida. El suave calor lame su espalda en un ligero gesto de consuelo que resulta bienvenido al amanecer de un nuevo día.

Sus ojos se cierran con pesadez. Le ocultan el mundo extendiéndose frente a ella. El sueño la arrastra a las profundidades de la inconsciencia donde finalmente puede descansar en paz por lo que resultan únicamente minutos. Minutos de paz donde su alma respira profundamente, alentándola a seguir adelante.

Una mano delicada se posa en su hombro todavía desnudo. Red observa a su alrededor por un mínimo segundo, intentando encontrar a aquel ser capaz de sacarla de su sueño. Sus pupilas dilatadas sólo le permiten distinguir una figura borrosa a escasos centímetros. El dorado fulgor del medio día extendiéndose sobre su cabeza no le permite tener una mejor visión incluso cuando entrecierra los ojos.

Aquella figura, aquella sombra cubriendo su cuerpo desnudo, cobra sentido con el paso de los segundos. Es entonces cuando su mente recobra el sentido encontrándose de frente con un rostro de bellas facciones. El resplandor matutino lo ilumina y por un breve segundo, Red cree que es un ser divino.

Labios rosados se mueven al compás de dulces palabras que no llegan a la ojiverde. Un agudo sonido le impide escuchar más allá del ferviente latir de su indomable corazón.

Red cubre sus orejas con las manos en un intento desesperado por detener aquel insoportable pitido. El silencio llega lento, burlón, pero finalmente el sosiego se apiada de ella entregándole lo que tanto anhela.

-¿Estás bien?

Las palabras llegan suaves, tan dulces como la miel. Aquella voz expresa consternación así cómo curiosidad. Emociones conocidas que resultan extrañas cuando el resto del mundo le ha gritado con miedo y rencor.

Red levanta la vista una vez más. El aliento la abandona en el tiempo que toma parpadear pues contempla de frente a la belleza pura. Aquella joven de piel blanca y cabello de trigo no puede ser otra cosa que un ser divino que se dispone a llevarle a las puertas del paraíso mismo. Quizá del infierno.

Por un momento el silencio se instala nuevamente entre ellas pues todo lo que la mente de Red puede procesar es la delicadeza en ese rostro de marfil.

-Estoy bien – contesta la ojiverde aún con el aliento perdido.

Las palabras salen secas pues su garganta duele con el simple hecho de respirar.

Momentos de la noche anterior llegan a su mente entre el imponente rugir de los relámpagos reinando en las alturas azotando cada resquicio de su memoria. Todo parece un sueño abstracto de confines borrosos. Sin embargo, a ella llegan las sensaciones de correr por el bosque, de la lluvia impactando su oscurecido pelaje. La imagen de la Luna vigilante desde los cielos la transporta por un momento a la inmensidad del pasado.

Red no es consciente de su desnudez por lo que se incorpora lentamente. Sus ojos captan el furioso sonrojo en las mejillas de esa pueblerina que se mantiene ahí para brindarle un poco de ayuda.

Ese gesto le hace mirar hacia abajo. Se percata de su estado actual con la vergüenza coloreando sus pálidas mejillas. Su ropa ha quedado esparcida en las entrañas del salvaje bosque tras de ella. No se detuvo a pensar en ello y ahora se muestra completamente expuesta ante esa joven de apremiante belleza.

De pronto, una capa de suave textura cubre sus hombros y se desliza sobre su cuerpo cómo una cascada de algodón y seda. El aroma a paja y pergamino se desprende de la tela. Aquella mezcla le brinda una grata sensación de comodidad. Es casi cómo sentarse al fuego en una noche de helada ventisca.

Sonríe ligeramente envolviendo por completo su cuerpo en la prenda ofrecida.

-¿Cómo terminaste aquí?

La joven de afilados rasgos duda si decir la verdad ó mentir para regresar a las profundidades del bosque. Luego de un largo suspiro, Red tiene la respuesta adecuada. No puede soportar el silencio, pero tampoco quiere asustar a más personas. No quiere que la gente siga huyendo por algo que no puede controlar.

-Estaba huyendo.

No agrega nada más. No da detalles sobre su anterior ubicación ni hacia dónde se dirige. Deja que el silencio llene el vacío otorgado por sus palabras mientras su mirada se desvía hacia el suelo bajo sus pies.

-¿Lo conseguiste?

La pregunta le sorprende, pero de alguna manera es suficiente para arrancarle una diminuta sonrisa que permanece en sus labios únicamente por una fracción de segundo.

-No realmente.

Un suspiro abandona aquellos labios de rubí. El sentimiento de pesadez desaparece lentamente. El peso de la culpa se retira de sus hombros con pasmosa lentitud que borda en la agonía.

-¿Quién te persigue? ¿Por qué huyes? – Pregunta la joven de cabello ligeramente ondulado.

-No temas por mí. He intentado escapar de aquello de lo que no puedo huir; la verdad, el destino, de mí-. Red se encoge de hombros restándole importancia al asunto-. Podría correr por el resto de mis días y aún así, jamás alcanzaría por completo la libertad. Ahora puedo darme cuenta de ello.

El silencio se instala entre ellas haciéndose incómodo con el paso de los segundos.

-A veces sólo tienes que aceptar los hechos a tu alrededor. Quizá hayas cometido errores en el pasado, pero ya no hay nada que puedas hacer para evitarlo. No puedes cambiar tus actos pasados. Acepta lo que has hecho y sigue adelante. Ya no puedes evitarlo, pero todo tiene solución.

-¿Y si he matado? No puedo remediar la muerte con la que se han manchado mis manos.

La joven con piel de porcelana se acerca sin temor. Coloca una mano de algodón en el hombro de la ojiverde. El contacto es tibio y Red se pregunta si alguna vez perderá por completo el temor.

Ese miedo incesante de perderse en una mirada por horas eternas hasta que la noche le arrebate la consciencia y su cuerpo aniquile a un ser indefenso.

-¿Te arrepientes de tus actos?

Red asiente sin pensarlo dos veces. Las imágenes siguen repitiéndose en su mente cómo el violento girar de un remolino. Las nauseas la atacan en ese instante cuando el sabor de la sangre invade sus recuerdos.

-Entonces date una segunda oportunidad. Atrévete a perdonar tus propios actos porque únicamente así podrás seguir adelante. No voy a preguntar los motivos detrás de tus temores, no voy a indagar en tu pasado para juzgarte. Todo lo que has hecho ya ha quedado atrás, es irrelevante ahora. Aún así, puedo ver el arrepentimiento, el temor, en tu mirar.

La dulce pueblerina sonríe con afecto. Aquel gesto sutil lleva una imagen distinta a la mente de la ojiverde. El rostro de nieve, el cabello de hebras pertenecientes a la noche, los labios de madura manzana. Blanca Nieves se introduce sin demasiado esfuerzo en los recuerdos de la joven de agudos rasgos.

La ha dejado atrás incluso cuando la pelinegra es la única persona capaz de verla cómo algo más que un demonio ó una bestia. Ha dejado esa amistad atrás y ha llegado la hora de volver para enfrentar sus temores cara a cara. No importa lo que suceda después. No va a rendirse contra sus temores.

-Siempre puedes contar con alguien. Quizá parezca que estás sola, pero nunca es así.

La ojiverde se mantiene en un tenso silencio mientras mas rostros se unen al de Blanca Nieves. Su terror le ha nublado la mente. El remordimiento le ha hecho olvidar aquella guerra librada contra la Reina Malvada.

Han pasado meses desde el día en que se infiltraron en aquel castillo sumido en tinieblas. Decenas de semanas desde el momento en que sus firmes patas establecieron el camino adecuado para derrotar a una poderosa hechicera. Ese día la bestia no tomó control de su cuerpo, se unieron en un solo ser, con un objetivo único en ambas mentes. Quizá la única forma de derrotar a la bestia rugiendo bajo su piel sea aceptando el destino que se abre paso frente a sus ojos.

-Gracias- responde Red en un susurro bajo-. Creo que es hora de volver a casa- murmura con un dejo de melancolía tiñendo la sonrisa en sus rojizos labios.

-No temas.

La ojiverde asiente antes de dar media vuelta para encarar al bosque intimidante alzándose hasta más allá de la séptima columna. El aliento se le escapa lentamente, en una silenciosa despedida.

-Espera…

Red gira la cabeza para encontrarse con un par de orbes de miel. Aquella mirada le brinda la confianza necesaria para sentirse en casa incluso si la choza de la abuela se encuentra a kilómetros de distancia.

Esa persona, cuyo nombre permanece oculto en el infinito abismo de la ignorancia,

-¿Cuál es tu nombre? – pregunta aquella belleza oculto bajo la pureza del mundo mismo.

-Red- contesta de forma sencilla. Nuevamente las explicaciones no son necesarias.

Existe un momento de silenciosa comunicación entre ellas. Sus miradas se unen para entregarle un nuevo objetivo a la ojiverde.

Domar a la bestia oculta dentro de su cuerpo. Controlar sus impulsos de cacería para permitir que la vida siga fluyendo a su alrededor. Encontrar ese punto de balance entre su consciencia humana y la mente de la bestia que la aleja del mundo real cuando la Luna llena ilumina el firmamento.

Necesita encontrarse a ella misma y es algo que no va a conseguir corriendo en las profundidades del bosque. Debe volver a casa, contemplar el daño que ha provocado en cuestión de días, enfrentarse a ese demonio y obligarlo a salir de las profundidades de su inconsciente.

El lobo debe entender las reglas de la vida humana porque incluso si ninguno quiere estar en esa situación, están unidos por el resto de sus vidas. Cualquier ser humano debe ser respetado para evitar una nueva tragedia cómo aquella que ha manchado las manos de una joven envuelta en una capa roja.

-Yo soy Belle.

Aquellas palabras son suficientes para sacar a Red de sus propios pensamientos.

-Ha sido un gusto conocerte- murmura la castaña y sus labios de rubí forman una sonrisa sincera.

No hay tiempo para más, no queda espacio para el silencio cuando Red se mueve para devolver la capa. La coloca sobre los hombros de ese ser de dulce voz y apariencia de ángel. Su desnudez queda a la vista, pero el sonrojo no es percibido a la luz del día porque es joven de herencia maldita se ha internado entre la espesura del bosque sin decir palabra alguna. No mira hacia atrás porque no hay camino de vuelta.

Sus instintos desarrollados le permiten abarcar grandes distancias incluso si su forma bestial no se muestra a al atardecer. En su camino a casa encuentra la capa roja que la protege de la maldición.

Puede parecer una opción, pero la tela ya desgastada no la mantendrá a salvo por siempre

Aún así la coloca sobre sus hombros dejando que la tela cubra su mirada oscurecida por la noche. Sus pasos recelosos la llevan hasta la aldea que un día no muy lejano, la vio perder el control de su propio cuerpo y de su mente. Han pasado semanas desde el día en que partió en la compañía de Blanca Nieves.

La reina la ha protegido en su castillo. Las flechas buscando su corazón no han logrado atravesar las paredes de piedra, pero existe un enemigo del cual nadie puede protegerla.

Las pesadillas la atacan apenas al cerrar los ojos. Los recuerdos se repiten como remolinos de ideas vagas y restos de sangre esparcidos en la nieve. El olor de la muerte ha impregnado el aire hasta que Red se ve envuelta en la propia pesadilla del presente, en la agonía del remordimiento.

Red camina con cabeza gacha, recorre los caminos por los que tantas veces ha dirigido sus pasos. Sus pies se mueven incansables hasta llegar a una puerta que le ha brindado la bienvenida a su hogar.

Blancos nudillos se impactan sobre la fría madera generando un sonido sordo, hueco, vacío.

Una mujer robusta abre la puerta un par de minutos después, sus pasos lentos siguen siendo firmes a pesar de la edad y Red supone que se debe a la misma fuerza que se obtiene con la maldición.

-¡Red! –Exclama la anciana sorprendida de ver a su nieta de vuelta-. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

La joven intenta encontrar las palabras adecuadas. Ha repetido el discurso en su camino a casa una y otra vez hasta memorizarlo, hasta que cada palabra representa exactamente su sentir. Aún así, en ese momento todo parece olvidarse en el recuerdo oscuro de sus temores.

Hilos de plata caen nuevamente por sus pálidas mejillas. Basta con dar el primer paso para que su abuela extienda sus brazos para entregarle el consuelo que ella necesita en ese instante. Sus sollozos se ven ahogados por el silencio inundando la noche.

-Tenía que volver, abuela.

La mujer mayor no le pide más explicación pues aún recuerda sus años de juventud. Los mismos en que la Luna la incitaba a la cacería, al exterminio de aquellos que consideraba su familia, sus amigos, su vida. En ese entonces no había nadie que entendiera por completo lo que sucedía. Ninguna persona era capaz de verla a los ojos sin el temor reflejado en las pupilas, ni siquiera sus padres.

Esa noche Red consigue dormir tranquilamente. Los sueños se alejan de su mente para dejarla disfrutar del calor de su abuela, la comodidad de una cama ausente por un largo tiempo. En esa noche de luna llena, la caperuza roja la mantiene a salvo de sus demonios internos y en ese instante de vulnerabilidad, Red vuelve a ser un niña. La misma que solía escuchar el fuerte latir del corazón de su abuela al dormir.

En la mente de la castaña sólo existe una frase, el deseo más profundo de su corazón.

"Ojalá tuviera una segunda oportunidad".

Red espera la llegada del amanecer, ese momento en el cual el pueblo entero buscara vengar la memoria de sus seres queridos con la muerte de ese ser maldito. No va a luchar contra ese destino pues tal vez esa sea una forma de alcanzar la libertad incluso si no es de la forma en la que ella lo hubiera deseado.

Su corazón late desbocado cuando la nueva luz del amanecer toca su piel. Sus ojos de esmeralda se abren con pereza y ciertamente con temor. El desafío se muestra apremiante sobre ella, pero no va a dar marcha atrás. Se levanta de la cama para encontrar a su abuela observándole desde una esquina de la habitación.

-No tienes que hacerlo, querido- murmura la anciana.

-No tengo otra opción.

Red sonríe tristemente. Sabe lo que sucederá cuando la primera mirada se pose sobre su ser. Todos comprenderán las preguntas que nadie se ha atrevido a hacer, todos obtendrán las respuestas que cada uno ha buscado por un par de meses. El lobo escapó la primera vez, pero no lo dejarán ir de nuevo.

-Puedes regresar al lado de la reina. Sé que Blanca cuidará bien de ti.

La joven de labios de rubí asiente, pero su expresión se transforma en una que no refleja emoción alguna.

-Lo sé, pero eso no es vivir, abuela. No quiero mantenerme dentro del castillo si se convertirá en mi prisión. Quiero ser libre y conocer el mundo a mí alrededor. Si no puedo hacerlo, que sea la muerte quién me quite la oportunidad y no el miedo a la misma. Tú me enseñaste a no temer.

Aquella mujer de brazos fornidos sonríe a pesar de la situación. Asiente una sola vez antes de avanzar hacia la entrada de esa choza de fuertes paredes. El cerrojo es retirado con dedos temblorosos hasta que el aire gélido del futuro se introduce en sus pulmones. Quizá sea el último día lo que se presenta frente a ellas.

La capa roja cubriendo su figura delata inmediatamente a la castaña.

El primer grito se escucha cercano antes de que el pueblo entero se movilice en su dirección. Hombres y mujeres por igual la encierran en un círculo estrecho en donde apenas caben las dos mujeres.

Red mantiene la vista en el suelo, la capucha oculta su expresión de temor, de dolor, al escuchar las fuertes amenazas dirigidas a ella. Cada palabra duele más de lo necesario. Sus ojos se cierran por un segundo.

La castaña gira lentamente para ponerse de frente a su abuela. Se lleva las manos al cuello para deshacer el nudo y retirar la capa dejándola caer suavemente sobre sus hombros hasta que la tela carmesí llega al suelo.

-Te quiero, abuela.

Cuando los orbes de la castaña son revelados hay algo mágico en sus pupilas. En ese momento de aceptación, del breve encuentro entre la vida y la muerte, finalmente Red ha encontrado el balance.

Su abuela no observa únicamente el poderío de la bestia sino que también es capaz de contemplar el temor de un cachorro abandonado a su muerte. Esas pupilas de verde esmeralda se han tornado tan grises como la piel del lobo que se esconde en su interior. Es una mezcla complicada, pero se encuentra ahí.

Se unen la valentía y el temor. La fuerza se encuentra con la fragilidad. La esperanza se disuelve cuando el final puede ser visto a escasos centímetros. La luz al final del túnel no es una salida sino que es la llama ardiente de una antorcha. El dolor y la calma se unen para dar paso a la melancolía.

-Lamento todo esto, mi querida niña.

La anciana abraza a su única familia en el que probablemente será el último instante de unión entre ellas.

Red gira sobre sus talones para encarar nuevamente a la multitud. Una sonrisa se posa sobre sus labios cuando el arco cruzado se apoya en su hombro con una flecha dispuesta al frente.

-No creías que te dejaría morir sin luchar, ¿cierto?

-No quiero más muertes sobre mi consciencia, abuela. Yo únicamente deseo otra oportunidad.

Por encima de las montañas se extiende un humo denso, asfixiante. Se desliza entre los árboles y por encima de las nubes llevando en su tonalidad violácea lo que aparenta ser un nuevo destino.

Red aspira profundamente de ese veneno, de esa gloria, del castigo y el perdón oculto en una maldición.

Sus ojos se cierran con pesadez y de alguna manera sabe que esa magia la llevará muy lejos de ese mundo. Le brinda una nueva oportunidad porque cuando sus ojos se abran nuevamente; su mundo habrá cambiado.

* * *

**Espero que ésta historia haya sido de su agrado y si gustan pueden dejar un RR.**


End file.
